The Radiation Shared Resource provides facilities and services for the use of ionizing radiation in the research of Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Cancer Center scientists. Facilities provided by the Radiation Shared Resource are essential to the safe and efficient use of radioisotopes at the Cancer Center. This Shared Resource supports Cancer Center members by: (i) operating a Radiation Protection Program to monitor radioisotope usage and to provide adequate training, shielding, and monitoring for the use of radioactive materials; (ii) operating a Radioactive Waste Program that collects and disposes of radioactive waste; and (iii) operating a Gamma Irradiation Facility that allows Cancer Center that allows Cancer Center scientists to deliver measured doses of ionizing radiation to cells and organisms. The scientist in charge of the Radiation Shared Resource is Dr. William Tansey, and the Shared Resource provides direct support towards one full-time safety specialist, Mr. Randal Jones, a Registered Radiation Protection Technologist who provides training the use of radioactive materials and the gamma irradiator. THIS Shared Resource directly promotes the research of Cancer Center scientists by providing not only an infrastructure for the use of radioisotopes, but also by providing not only an infrastructure for the use of radioisotopes, but also by providing specialized equipment and training (such as use of the gamma irradiator) necessary for Cancer Center members to reach their research objectives. The Radiation Share Resource is used in this way by almost all Cancer Center scientists, making the operation of this Shared Resource pivotal to the scientific needs and objectives of the Cancer Center.